Cleaning up the mess x
by oh-Bambi.xx
Summary: Faced with no alternative Emma finds herself living with Will ..and his wife Terry ...what could possibly go wrong ? x
1. sitting in the car x

Well hello and Welcome to my wonderful world of Wemma ...so this idea came to me just as I was falling asleep and I couldn't get it out of my head so here it is ...back to season one . Thank you for reading please review x

There was silence apart from the gusts of wind that swirled around her small frame; she shivered as she stood staring at the white door its handle damp from the coldness of the air. Taking a breath she raised her fist to it stopping in mid air at the sound of yelling. A man and women deep in argument the shrieks of the female hurting her ears even through the thickness of the door. This wasn't a good idea. Moving her hand back down to her side she knelt down to grasp the handle of the suitcase that stood at her feet . Her fingers clasping tightly around it she began to wheel it back down the drive way, she would have to think of something else, what was she thinking? Letting him make her think otherwise? He was married for crying out loud and let's face it his wife wasn't her biggest fan , nope this simply wouldn't do she would have to think of somewhere else , maybe kens ? She shuddered at the thought. No that wouldn't do either. Sighing she put her suitcase in the back seat of her car and slid inside.

The past week hadn't been the best in fact it had been awful, due to the terrible weather of Ohio Emma had found herself homeless, her apartment completely ruined from the rain that managed to seep its way into her home destroying everything in sight . So here she was sitting in her car with only one suitcase of clothing to her name, outside the home of the man she loved who also just happened to be married. Life couldn't get any better right? Emma let out a slight laugh at her own sarcastic thoughts. Her amusement soon faulted however as she thought of her next move. Pulling off her hat she began to drum her fingers on the black leather of the stirring wheel. She had managed for the past five days with what little money she had left to rent a room at one of limas only hotels but now she was broke and anxiously awaiting pay day. Nobody had seem to notice a change at work well then again nobody seemed to notice her anyway that was of course excluding Will. Will. She couldn't help but smile at the name, it was quite pathetic really being head over heels for a man married to another but how could she not love Will ? He was kind , generous and the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on , she blushed despite of herself her cheeks becoming even redder than what the weather had already made them . It was no use sitting out hear all day , she decided that a drive Would be a good idea , give her some time to think things over maybe if she drove around for a while she may think of something . Turning slightly and reaching for a seatbelt she let out a shriek her hand flying to her chest which encaged her fast beating heart . Closing her eyes she took a deep breath opening them once more to see wills face gazing back at her through the window .

He motioned for her to roll down the window . Slowly she obliged still full of confusion . " sorry Em I didn't mean to scare you " her heart melted at the look of concern he was giving her " it's fine " she smiled " what are you doing out here ? " she continued " I could ask you the same question " he responded . She looked down at her lap her glove covered hands held together upon her skirt . " I thought we agreed that you were going to come and stay with me ? " " we did " she said softly . " then why have you been sat in your car for the past twenty minutes ? , you must be freezing " Emma couldn't help but smile." erm ." she began " I know you came to the door I saw you walking up the drive " he said as he leaned further into the window her head raising to meet his gaze " why didn't you come in ? " he asked tilting his head to the side observing her closely . " you seemed busy " Wills face momentarily fell but changed back quickly this was however not missed by Emma " oh that was nothing , Terry wants to decorate again , I don't think it's nessacary " he replied in a voice that he hoped sounded believable . Emma knew he was lying straight away she could tell . Although his voice was cheery his eyes betrayed him. They were probably arguing about her she sighed inwardly As she said his wife wasn't her biggest fan. "so are you coming in ? " he questioned " Will I don't think it's a good idea " she replied quietly looking into his eyes . Looking back at her he knew she was right , he and terry hadn't been arguing about the future decor of their house , it had been of course about her , but he couldn't let her go ..He needed to help her and he didn't care what his wife thought about it . "Come on Em "he said softly opening the car door and extending his hand. " Will "Emma said warily" come on "he said enclosing his fingers around her own and gently pulling her from the car . As she straightened up Emma smiled shyly at Will how could she possibly resist him? She was about to let go and get her suitcase from the back seat when Will's hand gave hers a gentle squeeze and lead her two the door taking it out himself the whole time her hand fitting snuggling into his .

Walking up to the front door Emma regrettably let her hand slide out from the warmth of the man beside her and tucked it inside the pocket of her coat . As they reached the door her heart began to beat faster and faster, Terry was in there gosh what was she going to do..She couldn't run now Will had spotted her . Will swung open the door "after you" he smiled and with a deep breath Emma stepped inside with Will closing the door behind her ...no turning back now.

So whats the verdict ? please let me know and hit that review button . unfortunately I don't own Glee or is characters which is simply rubbish , thank you for reading x


	2. Now isnt this cosy x

Thank you for your lovely feedback for chapter one I'm glad you're enjoying heres chapter two thank you for reading and please keep those reviews coming they mean a lot x

" w-where's terry ?" she stuttered as will lead her into the living room . " you didn't see her storm out ? " he asked " what ?" Emma replied her eyes wide " she stormed out not long before I came out to get you , gone to Kendra's I suspect " .. " oh Will I'm so sorry , i knew this wasn't a good idea ..I better go " she was reaching over to take her bag from Will when he laid a warm hand on her arm stopping her in her tracks " Emma please " she shook her head " no Will I can't , thank you for the offer . You're a good man " " And your my best friend " he responded looking her in the eye . she closed her eyes shaking her head slowly once again " I can't " she whispered " what about Terry " " never mind Terry , right now I just want to make sure your ok " her heart swelled " that's sweet Will but .." " but nothing " he interrupted " you're staying ok , deal with it " he smirked down at her causing her to giggle " ok ? " he questioned raising an eyebrow " ok " she repeated with a laugh . " good " he said rubbing her arm gently before letting it slide back down to his side . " do you want some tea ? It couldn't have been warm sitting in your car " " tea would be great " she said softly her arm still tingling from his touch . " why don't you go and sit in the kitchen I'll just take this into the spare room " he said " erm ok sure " .

Giving her a smile Will wheeled her suitcase out of the room. Once she was alone she walked into the kitchen her hands clasped together tightly. Standing at the kitchen counter she waited for his return , the ticking off the clock the only thing breaking the silence that surrounded her until the sound of Wills footsteps reached her ears followed by a warm " hey " .." hey " she said turning around to face him . " sorry I took so long I had to make room , you'll be in the craft room is that ok ? " .." sure " she replied with a gulp . Surely Terry wouldn't be pleased with her staying in there Will had spoken about her fondness of the room..This wasn't going to be good. "So tea" Will said cheerily bringing her out of her thoughts "yes "she replied giving him a small smile. He walked towards the kettle ..." you can sit down you know "he said from over his shoulder." oh yes of course ...Of course "she said sitting down a blush creeping up her face . Will merely smiled at her before continuing to make the tea. " so how was it staying at the McPhee ? " He inquired "it was fine ""just fine?" he asked handing her her tea. She smiled gratefully before speaking " well it just wasn't as clean as I would have liked " Will nodded understandingly before taking a gulp of the warm liquid that filled his cup " well I hope you'll find staying here to your liking " he said leaning towards her his elbows resting on the counter top . " I'm sure I will "she said smiling gently she two taking a sip of tea .

They chatted aimlessly until their tea was gone, it had now been an hour since Will hand persuaded the redhead to stay and Terry had yet to return. "Maybe you should call her Will." Emma said as the she watched him glance towards the door, Will looked at his watch "hmm would you mind? " he asked looking at her guiltily .." of course not , she your wife silly ..Go ahead" "are you sure?" he asked standing up from the sofa "yes I'm sure go" she giggled. "I'll be right back "and with that he walked swiftly from the room. Emma sighed as she looked around the room photo frames filled with pictures of Will and his family the Glee club and of course Terry. She frowned slightly as she gazed at the wedding picture that hung on the wall opersit her , he looked so happy. Despite the obvious joy in his eyes she couldn't help but wish it was her making him feel that way , it was selfish really as he said she was his best friend that's all she would ever be and no matter how much she longed for more she refused to be a homerecker. Trying to think of something else she realised just how tired she had become . Resting her head in her hand she allowed herself to rest her eyes .

Hanging up the phone Will let out a frustrated sigh, Terry had been screaming at him for the last ten minutes and his head was pounding. During her rant she had told him she wouldn't be coming home until the morning when that "freak show" had gone to work and he was ready to apologise. Frowned at his wife saying such things as much as he loved her he couldn't stand to hear her talking about Emma so cruelly and she certainly not going to get an apology . He ran a hand through his hair as he put the phone back on its stand sighing once more he walked back into the living room " sorry Em Terry said she won't ..." he stopped speaking as his eyes landed on her , fast asleep her head slumped against the arm of the sofa her hair sprawled across her face . He smiled the tension from his conversation with Terry disappearing at the site. Leaning against the door frame he moved to turn off the light. As his fingers brushed the switch a thought came to him surely she couldn't be comfy like that all night she'd be much better off in a bed. Not being able to bring himself to wake her he Decided to carry her to the craft room. Slowly he approached her. Careful not to wake her up he bent down and gently lifted her into his arms her head falling softly against his chest as she murmured in her sleep. "Shhh "he soothed as he swept g her hair from her face. Smiling down at her he walked towards the craft room only to come to a sudden stop as the light flashed on ..." now isn't this cosy "

Little cliff hanger for you , what did you think please let me know x


	3. ecspecially now x

Chapter three everyone I hope you enjoy I've tried to lay this one out a bit differently , hopefully its easier to read please review it would mean a lot ..so close to the Wemma wedding eeek , im so excited x

Will froze at the sound of his wife's voice looking up he saw her staring back at him her arms crossed tightly over her chest .

" Terry , I thought you were staying at Kendra's tonight ?"

" I decided to come home " she snapped " and it's a good job too "

Will furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but realised what she was getting at as he felt the warmth of Emma's small body shift slightly in his arms " Wait ...this isn't what it looks like " he chuckled nervously .

"Then what exactly is it Will?!" she screeched her arms gesturing wildly at the pair of them .

Will winced "shhh she's asleep "

" I don't care ! this is my house Will and I will not be quiet because some flusie decides she wants to take a snooze! "

" Hey don't talk about her like that " he hissed instinctively pulling Emma closer to him

" I'll talk about her whichever way I want William" Terry replied a her hand on her hip " Why do you care so much anyway ? I'm your wife who is this women ?!"

"This women " Will paused he looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms " is my best friend" he continued looking back at his wife

Terry rolled her eyes " ha " she laughed " best friend ? , Will she's just some freak who stalks you at work "she remained laughing for some time but Will on the other hand didn't find it funny in the slightest His face hardening

"That's it "he said marching towards the door "I'll be back in a minute " he continued turning around for a second to look back at her and with that he swiftly turned back around and headed to the craft room .

"Will!" he heard Terry scream as he closed the door behind him.

Taking a deep breath he leaned back against the wooden door the room was silent the only sound the steady breathing of the women in his arms a welcomed relief from the screaming that had caused his banging headache . slowly he walked over to the bed he had set up and gently laid Emma down onto it he gave a small smile as she let out a tiny murmur snuggling into the pillow , how she could still be sound asleep after all that he would never know . He stroked her hair tenderly before walking out of the room shutting the door softly behind him .

Emma wasn't sure where she was when she awoke , a bed of some kind . Slowly she opened her eyes a shelf full of puzzles the first thing her gaze fell upon . She knew instantly where she was ...the craft room . How did she end up here ? she couldn't remember leaving the living room and ..and she was still in her work clothes ..she gave a shudder as she thought of the germs , her mind soon drifted however onto something else , someone else if you want to be precise ..Will.

Will must have carried her . she smiled slightly her face turning a rose colour in the dark of the room . Her heart swelled at his kindness but she still cringed in embarrassment at the thought of Will seeing her like that , that vulnerable ..gosh she must have looked a state.

As she laid there her eyes landed on the clock .. it was too late to thank Will now he would probably be in bed already but she could still take a shower right ? she couldn't bare the thought of remaining in her current clothes imagine the germs ...nope she would have to take a shower and pronto . slowly and quietly she stood up and collected what she needed. Opening the door she tiptoed down the hall coming to a sudden stop at the sound of yelling .

" how dare you speak about her that way !"

" excuse me ? I will talk about that psycho however I want"

" Terry , stop!"

" No Will I will not stop ! , that Bambi eyed bunny boiler is trying to get her claws into you and I refuse to let that happen ! " she paused " Especially now "

" That's ridiculous , Emma and I are friends , best friends ..your my wife Terry ..wait what do you mean especially now ? "

Emma held her breath .

" I'm pregnant "

Thoughts any one ? please review thank you for reading see you next chapter x


	4. Abosolutely wonderful x

Yellow , how are you all ? Im not sure how long it has been since I updated but it seems quite a long time so this chapter is a little shorter than my usual . I hope you enjoy it took me a while to get this how i wanted it and im still not sure if it is but i wanted to give you something ..please hit that review button and let me know what you think x

For a moment there was silence both Will and Emma taking in what they had just heard .

Emma felt her knees grow weak beneath her " oh my gosh " she breathed .

" oh my God! " Will yelled his voice the happiest Emma had ever heard it .

" a baby " she heard him continue gleefully his eyes brimming with tears " a baby ! " he repeated letting out a laugh . He threw his arms around his her any arguments they may have had leaving his mind in an instant as he span her around .

Emma remained silent in the hallway her back flat against the beige wall as she listened , her heart breaking a little more with every passing second .

" I can't believe it " she could hear him say " I'm going to be a dad , we're going to be parents "

A lone tear made its way down her face .

" we are " terry replied kissing him softly .

Emma closed her eyes tightly as she tried to block out the sound of will and his wife ...his wife.

" I love you so much " will whispered resting his forehead against hers .

She let out a small sob as her hand flew to her mouth more tears slowly trickling from her eyes the final piece of her broken heart shattering into a million pieces.

Will leaned down and captured terry's lips with his own his hand placed gently against her cheek. Pulling back he gave her a soft smile , he was about to speak when he heard movement in the hallway.

The slow trickle down Emma's cheeks had now become like a river bursting its banks , flowing as freely as a waterfall down the curves of her face her shoulders jolted with each sob .

She couldn't t take it anymore. why was she putting herself through this ? the fast beating of her heart was over powering he was her best friend she should be happy for him right ? . She was getting a headache her head was pounding furiously . Geez Emma be happy for him its Will he will be a great dad hes kind and sweet and ..and perfect ..Another shuddering sob left her mouth as she ran back towards the craft room.

" ill be right back" will said kissing terry on the top of the head and walking into the hall ..it was empty .

"Emma?" he called furrowing his brow " Em?" he called again knocking on the door of the craft room .

She let out a gasp when she heard him call her name , frantically she wiped at her red eyes and tried to regain some composer as he slowly opened the door .

" hey" she said softly praying that she seemed somewhat normal .

" hey" Will said observing her . " are you ok ? ..I thought I heard you outside "

" oh " .." yes I was ..I was er ...going to take a shower .." she stuttered " I hope that's ok ..it just I woke up and the germs .." she trailed off running a hand through her hair nervously .

Will nodded understandingly "that's fine Em ..don't sweat it " he smiled at her gently causing Emma to momentarily forget the unbearable pain that she had felt seconds earlier and smile back at him .

" have ..have you been crying?" he asked his concern for her clear in his voice .

That was when Emma remembered .

For a moment she just looked at him . frozen .

" cough" she said suddenly .

" cough?" will asked with a chuckle confusion painted across his beautiful face .

" I cough a lot ..when I wake up ..makes my eyes water ."

" oh I see " Will nodded , Emma gave an inward sigh of relief .

" well are you ok now ? " he asked .

No ..." oh yes ..thank you " she tried her best to give him a small smile .

" good " he replied .

For a while neither said anything so Emma pretended to look for something she had " forgotten " for her shower , Will watching her silently as she did so . When she turned to face him once more he looked nervous , anxious even rubbing the back of his neck and giving her his trademark lopsided smile .

" Emma" he said quietly taking a deep breath, how was he going to tell Emma ? .

Oh gosh hes going to tell me Emma thought .

" uh huh " she said slowly .

" me ..me and terry ..we're going to have a baby " by the end of his sentence Wills smile was wide his eyes bright with thoughts of his future child .

" oh Will !" Emma said in her best happy voice " I'm so happy for you " ..

" isn't it wonderful " He said moving forward and pulling her into a hug .

" absolutely wonderful " she replied softly her eyes glistening with unshed tears .

Thoughts ? , was it ok I hope Emma's feelings of wanting to be happy for will but being devastated at the same time comes across ok ..did you get that ? please let me know how you think I did it would mean a lot ..x


	5. Coffe ? x

Hello , so as you may or may not know I have been having the dreaded writers block so I left it down to you lovely people to decide whether you wanted me to start a new story or continue with this one . Well the people have spoken so I'm powering through sorry it has taken so long here it is chapter five. ps thank you for your lovely reviews please keep them coming I love to know what you think x thank you to the lovely Sarah who helped me out during the dreaded writers block I dedicate this chapter to you , you're a star x

It had been a restless night for Emma, Will had left soon after their talk heading back out into the hallway leaving her alone in the craft room . She had completely forgotten about her shower and had crawled straight back into "bed" closing her eyes tightly in an attempt to suppress the tears that would inevitably roll down her cheeks .

Despite her best efforts She was unable to rid her mind of Will, the constant war between her head and heart displayed on the battle felid which was her mattress as she tossed and turned . After what had seemed like hours she must have drifted off , her eyes opening to the bright sunlight as it shone through the small gap in the curtains .

Slowly she sat up her small hands rubbing her eyes as she let out a yawn. Lifting the cover off her legs she swung them over the side of the bed and stood up, turning around and straightening the covers once again.

Looking around the room she was unsure of what to do sitting on the edge of the bed she looked at the clock 6:45am it took a moment for the numbers to register but as soon as they did her eyes grew wide . Standing up quickly she began to collect her things, she was going to be late for work .

Why hadn't Will woken her ? ..wait why would Will wake her it wasn't as if he was her husband or anything . Emma shook her head .

no she thought he already had his wife and they were going to have a baby so she needed to get a grip , stop mopping and move on . Let the man be happy for goodness sake he deserves it

so with her mind made up she pulled her bag over her shoulder and set out into the hallway fully intent on forgetting all about her love for one William Shuester and promising herself that she would do whatever it took to be the supportive best friend he had always been to her however much it may hurt to do so .

Walking into the kitchen Emma froze he eyes landing on Terry her back to her as she stood at the sink .

" m ..morning " she stuttered tucking a strand of hair behind her ear .

" oh morning Erma " Terry said turning around .

" Emma " she corrected quietly

" of course silly me " she chuckled

" I guess it's the hormones . Will told you the good news right ? "

Emma nodded, slightly taken aback " uh huh "

"Isn't it great "the blonde continued walking over to the coffee machine

"yes , really great " Emma replied awkwardly .

. "Coffee? "

"Oh no thank you " The redhead responded looking at the clock . " I really should be going "

"No need to rush sweetie , Will thought you would need your rest after staying in that dump of a hotel , you can't have got much sleep . He said he was going to tell Figgins you are sick and will be in later "

"oh " Emma said confused..since when did Terry call her sweetie ?

"nice I know " Terry exclaimed " Wills a good man "

" the best " Emma replied unable to resist a small smile .

" I should know " Terry said " I married him "

Emma's Smile faulted under the pointed look she received as the sentence was delivered .

She looked at the floor .

" So coffee ?" Terry asked her smile and friendly front now back in full force.

" Please " Emma said reluctantly . Looking up and smiling at the woman in front of her .

" milk ? "

Emma nodded "please "

" you can sit down you know "

" no its alright I'll have a coffee and then I will go "

" sit " Terry said with a giggle although her grey eyes were serious as they looked into Emma's brown .

forcing herself to laugh along , Emma sat down .

"So "Emma gulped "how far along are you ? "

" a couple of weeks I think , although I need to go to the doctors to be sure " Terry replied handing Emma her cup .

" I see " she said taking a sip .

" personally I hope it's a girl ..I think will would like that , a mini version of me haha "

Emma smiled, she could imagine Will with a little girl taking her to ballet and to the park kissing her knees when she fell over and buying her ice cream although in Emma's mind she wasn't blonde but a red head with big brown eyes and her father's gorgeous curls ...Emma stop she thought mentally scolded herself , be happy for them ..Will and Terry. Emma ..it's not about you .

Shaking her head from her little fantasy Emma tried to focused on what Terry was saying .

" I cant imagine Will with a boy , I mean he played football in high school but hes never really been masculine "

By saying this Terry made Emma's mind drifted once again, however this time not to a son of Wills but to Will himself and something that had happened one day after school the first week she had met him .

" Hey beautiful , haven't seen you around before "

Emma froze her arms full of folders as she slowly turned around .

her breath caught in her throat when her face met the jersey clad chest of a dark haired football player , his stocky figure towering above her own .

"Excuse me? "She said quietly looking at the floor.

"I was just saying, if I had seen you before I would have tapped that already . " he said moving closer

" I ..I think you should go " Emma whimpered backing into the wall .

" but baby " ..The boy said cupping her chin in his hand " no one has to no "

" I really I .."

Before she new it her folders were on the floor the football player pinned against the wall by a furious Will .

"What the Hell do you think you're doing! "he demanded .

" Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing "

" What!? Scare the living day lights out of a vulnerable woman who has done absolutely nothing wrong ?! no I damn wouldn't . Get to the principal's office now before I do something I might regret! "

After begin released by Will the young man ran towards Figgins office leaving a still fuming Will alone with a shaking Emma .

" Em , are you ok ? " he asked gently .

Those four words had broken the last thread that held Emma together as she Broke down in his arms .

That was the day that Emma Pillsbury Fell in love with William Shuester .

Thoughts ? I get really nervous writing this story for some reason so I would really like to know if you liked it or not and if I am doing it justice so please leave me a review I would be super duper grateful and it would help alot . thank you for reading once again I don't own Glee , if I did they would be a whole lot more of Wemma , in fact it would basically be the Wemma show with a bit of Rachel berry haha x


	6. The principles office x

Thank you for your lovely responses , they mean a lot please keep those reviews coming . hope you enjoy chapter six x I'd like to dedicate this to Cory our angel watching over us all ..forever in our hearts ..sleep tight beautiful 3

" are you ok ? " Terry asked bringing Emma back to reality.

"Erm ..Yes..Yes I'm fine "she stuttered. " I have to go " she continued standing abruptly .

Taking one last gulp of coffee Emma grabbed her bag and ran out of the door slamming it shut behind her. Leaving a confused yet amused Terry in her wake .

Slightly breathless she leaned her head back against the wooden frame her vision blurry as she relieved the memory once again.

Gaining some composure and taking a deep breath she wiped her eyes and slowly began to walk towards her car.

" hes having a baby Emma , be Happy for him " she told herself ducking in the door and sitting down .

Placing her bag on the passenger seat she put the key in ignition and started the car, the radio starting in unison with the brumming of the engine.

Song after song played as she drove through the streets of Lima , Emma humming along absentmindedly until soon enough she found herself pulling into the parking lot of Mikenly high.

It was quieter than when she usually arrived. The majority of the students in their lessons the staff teaching them. So stepping out of the car Emma made her way to the front entrance her Mary Janes clicking on the hard concrete causing an echo throughout the near empty parking lot .

Reaching the building she pushed the door open , the quiet that had once surrounded her vanishing as she became submerged in the hustle and bustle of the students that filled the corridors .

Carefully making her way through the crowd Emma headed to the office her hand reaching to clasp the door handle as the bell for second period rang. The chattering and slamming of lockers filling the air around her as the students dispersed .

"that time already?" she thought looking at her watch as she entered the office the old radio playing softly from the secretaries desk .

" Morning Cynthia " she greeted warmly smiling friendlily at the elderly woman sat there .

" Morning Emma " she replied taking off her glasses and rubbing them on the grey material of her cardigan .

Emma inwardly cringed as she signed her name neatly in the sign in book and put the pen down smiling once again as she went to exit the room.

" oh Emma " Cynthia called as she reached the door causing the red head to turn around .

" yes? " she questioned adjusting her bag .

" Figgins wants to see you " the woman replied placing her glasses back on her nose .

Emma frowned.

" oh ok , do you know why ?"

" nope sorry sweetheart , good luck " she said with a wink .

Giving her a quick smile Emma knocked .

" come in " she heard Figgins say his accent heavy and clear even through the opaque glass of the door .

Opening it Emma stepped inside .

" Cynthia said you wanted to see me ? "

" Yes Miss Pillsbury take a seat . "

Obliging Emma sat on the edge of the chair opersit him, hands resting in her lap as she waited for him to speak once more .

" I have had very distressed children at my door this morning , children of which were supposed to have appointments with you "

Emma sat forward slightly "Oh yes I "

"Where were you this morning? I had to send them to the self help group renting out the auditorium and thats for alcoholics ! "

" Mr Figgins I thought that Will had informed you that .."

" William has not been in my office today " the principle informed

" wait , what? But I thought he was going to .."

" I haven't seen him all morning Miss Pillsbury "

" oh .." she said with a sigh , her eyebrows furrowing in confusion .

..maybe he forgot ?..but he wouldn't would he ?

" the fact is that you have missed appointments and have come into work nearly two hours late "

" I know I'm sorry sir ..I just wasn't feeling well this morning "she lied nervously "it won't happen again I promise "

" I should hope not otherwise they will have to be consequences " he said pointing a finger .

Emma nodded " I understand , will that be all ? "

" yes " he said nodding his head curtly .

Stepping out of the office Emma was met by a concerned looking Cynthia .

" are you alright Hun ? "

" yeah " Emma sighed " just confused that's all "

So there you have it , chapter six I think this is a little shorter than my usual and yes no Wemma ( sorry about that ) but I thought with this chapter I would get the story going in terms of Emma and Terry.. i really hope you enjoyed please let me know by leaving a review it would mean a lot to me ps - how exciting that Jayma might actually know we exist oh my Gosh ! ...right im off to get a ice cream ...boy is it hot ..if you don't see me next chapter I have melted x


End file.
